Reparations
by HurtsSoGood
Summary: WW2 has ended, and Germany has to make up for all the pain he has caused. With his mistakes haunting him, will he be able to find peace? Or will he succumb to despair? Germany/N. Italy pairing, Yaoi, rated "M" for explicit language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So yay for my first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! Any foreign words used in this story are shown in _italics_, and their definitions can be found at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Germany checked his watch for probably the hundredth time. He adjusted his tie and brushed off his jacket, even though the tie was perfectly knotted and the clothes impeccably crisp and clean. He placed his hands on his knees, resisting the urge to tap his feet on the hard stone. Not a sound could be heard in the corridor as Germany sat on the crude wooden bench, alone. He looked at the doors across the hall from him, anxious for them to open yet hoping they would stay shut for a bit longer.

The end of World War II on the European front had finally come. Berlin was taken, and Germany had surrendered to the Allied Powers. The past two months had been spent cleaning up the mess from the war and getting essential services up and running for the people of Germany. Now the time had come for the Allies to determine what reparations Germany had to pay. They had been deliberating for several hours, and there was no telling how much longer it would take for them to determine the fate of Germany and his people.

Germany straightened up as he heard the door handle unlatch. America swung the door open and looked at Germany, unsmiling and somber. With a cold nod, he moved to the side and held the door open.

"We're ready for you now."

Germany stood, brushed off his shirt and pants one last time, and walked into the room. A large table with three chairs was at the center, with a single chair out in front. Two of the seats at the table were occupied by Britain and Russia. Britain's face was stern, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. Russia sat with his hands calmly folded on the table, his lips formed into his standard ever-present smile. America shut the door and motioned for Germany to sit in the lone chair as he walked to the table. Germany sat down in the chair and placed his hands on his knees, his entire body tense with anticipation.

"After much discussion, we have determined what reparations you are obliged to pay for this war," Britain said, his green eyes focused on Germany. "Your actions have caused much hardship for all European countries, and it will take several years to fully recover from this conflict."

All eyes bored into Germany as Britain spoke. America's usually carefree face now held a look of disdain as he glared down at Germany. Britain's unblinking eyes stared with a fierce intensity that would cause lesser men to look away. And even underneath Russia's calm exterior, Germany could detect a vicious animosity, along with a thinly veiled sense of satisfaction at seeing Germany in this position.

"We shall now list off the reparations expected to be paid," continued Britain as he grabbed the papers in front of him.

One by one, each reparation was delivered: demilitarization, decentralization, destruction of German industrial war-potential, prevention of Germany from exceeding the average European standard of living, monetary sums to be paid to various countries, etc. America, Britain, and Russia alternated giving out the reparations. Germany sat in silence, unmoving, as each item was spoken. Nearly an hour passed before they reached the end of the list.

"And last but not least, certainly," said Russia as he looked coldly at Germany, his smile widening ever so slightly, "I will be taking Prussia to come live with me and work for me directly."

Germany started at the declaration as anger flooded his body. A twinge of fear crept up his spine at the thought of his brother staying with that maniac. Horror stories about how the Russians treated their German prisoners of war had spread throughout the troops during the war. Many soldiers had even fled the Russian front to surrender to the British and American forces in order to avoid becoming POWs to the Russians. Germany started to stand, but forced himself back into his seat as Britain and America shot him dangerous looks. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he glared at Russia.

"You have problem with this?" smirked Russia.

It took every ounce of willpower Germany had to stay put and not leap out of his chair. "_Nein_," he replied, his fingernails digging into his palms as he spoke.

"Good," interjected Britain as he began to tidy the papers on the table. "I believe we are done for today. We will begin dismantling the German war factories in the coming weeks. Germany, you will be present to ensure that the equipment is taken down properly. In the meantime, part of the profits from your light industry will be used to pay off your monetary compensation. You are dismissed."

Germany stiffly rose from his chair, gave a slight nod, turned on his heel and left the room. He managed to keep his composure as he walked down the stone corridor and out into the evening sunlight. The fall wind blew dried leaves across the ground as Germany closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He let out a deep sigh as he opened his eyes, his head lowering and shoulders slumping.

"At least that's over with," he muttered to himself as he began walking down the street, stepping over bits of rubble along the way. Many of the buildings he passed were still broken and in disrepair as a result of the Allied invasion. Some people had managed to erect wooden shelters to cover the parts of their homes that had been destroyed. Germany continued on, looking at the tired and listless faces of his countrymen as he passed. The proud people of this country were beaten down, and it hurt Germany to see his once beautiful country in shambles.

It was nightfall by the time Germany reached his home, and the autumn chill had set in. He opened the door and lit a candle; the electricity had gone out during the invasion and there was no telling if and when it would be restored. He took off his jacket and tie, threw them over the coat rack, and walked to the fireplace to ignite some kindling. Once the fire was set, he sat down heavily on his couch and looked around at the state of his house. Books and papers were strewn everywhere, dirt and bits of rubble mixed with unclean clothes were on the floor, and dirty dishes lay unwashed in the sink. Much of his time lately had been spent trying to get his country on its feet again after the surrender. By the time he got home, Germany was too tired to even think about cleaning. And frankly, he had no motivation to clean up anyway. His country was a complete mess; it seemed only fitting that his house was the same way.

Germany placed his head in his hands as he let out another sigh. He was tired, so tired. Tired of seeing the depressed faces of his countrymen as an uncertain future loomed ahead of them. Tired of walking past broken down homes with no hope of being repaired. Tired of having to be at the beck and call of the Allies as they tore what little dignity his country had left to shreds.

But most of all, he was tired of being strong. He wanted to curl up in his bed, pull the covers over himself, and wait for everything to go back to normal. He wanted someone else to be steadfast and reliable, to be the pillar of strength that his country needed so badly. He wanted someone, anyone, to take the reins from him and fix everything.

But, of course, there was no one else. Only him. He couldn't even seek help from the only fiends he had; Japan was still tied up in the war on the Pacific front, and Italy…well, Italy had joined the Allies and probably wanted nothing to do with him anyway. Nonetheless, he had gotten his country into this mess, even if he was just following orders, and now he was going to get them out of it. He rose from the couch, grabbed the candle, and slowly walked over to his work table. He sat down and lit the gas lamp on the table corner, placing the blown out candle on the window sill. Germany pulled his tools towards him and began working to pay back his due compensation.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts and comments!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _ne_****_in_ – no**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and any of the characters therein.**

* * *

"Careful with that machine! Wait for the truck to get into place…OK now lower it down! Slowly! Sloooowly…alright we're good!"

Germany stood next to Britain in the center of the factory floor as the last assembly machine was dismantled. This was the last major factory to be put out of commission and Germany was glad to be done with it. He hated having to look at the faces of all the factory workers as they watched their livelihoods be taken apart and shipped off. It was demoralizing, and Germany didn't know how much more of it he could stand.

"Well, looks like that's the last of the lot," said Britain as he finished jotting down notes on his clipboard. He tucked the board under his arm as he blew warm air into his hands. Winter weather was starting to come in and the days were getting much colder. Germany put his gloved hands in his coat pockets and stamped his feet on the ground to warm up his sore legs.

"This was the last one, _ja_?" Germany asked Britain as they walked out of the factory.

"Yes, we should be all done with this. Just in time too, apparently" Britain said looking up as snow began to fall. He pulled up his scarf to shield his face from the cold wind. "I'm off to find a nice warm pub. We'll let you know if there's anything else that needs to be tidied up," Britain said curtly as he turned to walk down the street.

"Wait, _bitte_," Germany said before Britain could leave. "Have you heard anything from Russia? Or any news about Gilb…about Prussia?"

Britain demeanor softened as he looked up at Germany. "No, I have not." Germany's face fell, even though he was not really expecting anything. It had been months since Germany had last heard anything of his brother, and there was no telling if he would ever see him again.

"I'm sure he is doing well," said Britain, sensing Germany's worry and trying to be reassuring.

Germany nodded and replied, "You're probably right. Besides, he's too headstrong to let anything get to him."

Britain nodded, and the two parted ways. Germany looked up to the sky and watched the flakes fall as he walked. The ground was already covered in a thin layer of snow. He quickened his pace as the cold wind picked up and blew small flurries along the ground.

Germany stomped the snow off his boots and hung up his coat as he entered his house. There were no longer any dirty clothes on the floor, and all of the previously scattered papers and books were haphazardly stashed on the bookshelves. He went to the fireplace and got a fire going. Although he now had electricity, he had no such luck in getting his heating restored. Germany went to the kitchen and heated up a small bowl of potato and cabbage soup. Even now, food was still scarce and any that could be found for sale was expensive. Germany quickly finished his meal, almost feeling hungrier than he had before he had eaten. He rinsed and dried the bowl along with the few dirty dishes left in the sink, then slowly walked to his work desk. A small collection of handmade toys sat in a box on the floor next to the desk. Germany continued working on a half-finished wooden toy soldier.

As he worked, Germany began thinking about his brother. He missed going to the _beirgarten_ and grabbing a stein with him, laughing as he watched Prussia put all challengers to shame in whatever game they dared to play against him as he screamed '_I AM AWESOME!'. _He wondered if Prussia was allowed to drink beer at Russia's house. He wondered if they even had any _wurst_. And he wondered if, after all the reparations were paid, they would get to see each other again.

Germany finished painting the toy soldier and set it aside to dry. He grabbed the next block of wood and began to whittle it down. The coo-coo clock on the fireplace mantelpiece ticked away the hours as German worked long into the night.

* * *

Germany ran through the snow, desperately searching for something. He didn't know where he was or what he was looking for, but whatever it was he needed to find it quickly. He ran blindly in the night, snow falling lazily around him. He stumbled up a small hill and scanned the land below, his breath misting in the cold air. At the bottom of the hill, he saw a dark shape half covered in the snow. He ran towards the shape and as he got closer, he saw it was the outline of a person lying face down. He fell to his knees as he reached the body and quickly turned it over.

It was Prussia.

"_Mien Gott_, Gilbert!" Prussia's eyes were closed and his lips were deep blue. Germany could not tell if he was breathing; could not tell if he had a pulse. He put Prussia's head in his lap and tried to warm up his cold body, furiously rubbing his chest. "_Bitte_ Gilbert, please wake up!"

"Aw, the little birdie got too cold, _da_?"

Germany turned around to see Russia standing over him. His felt his stomach drop as he looked up into those cold violet eyes.

"Please, he's sick. I can't get him warm enough, it's so cold. Please help him!" Germany cried as he grabbed on to the bottom of Russia's long coat.

Russia simply smiled as he looked down at Germany. "Little birdie is sick? _Tsk tsk_, Russia have no use for sick workers. Time for replacement."

Germany heard something behind him, and quickly turned to see Prussia being dragged away by a Russian soldier. "_NEIN_, let him go! Gilbert!" Germany tried to go after him, but tripped as he tried to stand. He pushed himself onto his knees and looked down; his hands and legs were shackled, and Russia was holding the end of the chain.

"Oh no, you must stay and work for me now." Russia yanked the chain, pulling Germany towards him and causing him to fall prone at his feet. "Come now, little German. Stand up and work for me now, _da_?"

Russia gave the chain another yank, forcing Germany onto his knees. Germany tried to stand, but fell back down on his hands and knees. His body began to shake uncontrollably. He was so tired, and he was so cold.

"_Bitte_…please. I can't. It's so cold…"

Russia's eyes sparkled sadistically as he looked down at Germany. "Hm, you cannot work either? Well, no use for you then."

Germany heard a metallic click. He looked up, straight into the barrel of a gun. Russia stood over him, grinning as he looked down at Germany.

"No, please…"

"_Do svidaniya_, little German."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Germany flung himself backwards, knocking toy parts and wood blocks off the table as he tipped over his chair and toppled to the floor. He gasped for breath as he lay on his back, trying to calm himself down.

_A dream, it was just a dream…_

Germany sat up and rubbed his face with his hands, taking deep breaths to try and slow his heartbeat. His head was pounding from the adrenaline rush; his pulse thumping in his ears. As he started to relax, he shivered as his body began to register the cold. Germany relit the fire, then grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around himself as he sat down. His body continued to shake, although it was no longer because of the cold.

_Gilbert…_

Germany put his head in his shaking hands. As the adrenaline subsided, he was left feeling completely drained, empty. There was nothing he could do for his brother. He felt helpless. He felt useless. And he hated it.

Germany laid down on the couch in front of the fire and buried his head in the cushions, trying to think about nothing as he listened to the ticking of the coo-coo clock and attempted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _ja_ – yes, _bitte_ – please, _biergarten_ – beer garden, _wurst_ – German sausage, _mein Gott_ – my God, _da_ – yes (Russian), _nein_ – no, _Do svidaniya_ – goodbye (Russian)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Germany almost didn't hear the knock at the door as he sat at his worktable. He was so swamped making toys for the other countries due to the upcoming Christmas season that he hardly had time for anything else. Many nights he stayed up until the early morning hours trying to finish one last batch of toys before going to bed. Although, that was not the only reason he was depriving himself of sleep. Ever since the dream about Gilbert, Germany was afraid to fall asleep. It was as if that dream had released a floodgate of nightmares. He dreamed of the Allies hating him; blaming him for everything that had happened during the war. He dreamed of his countrymen, starving and dying in the streets, asking him why this was happening and why wasn't he doing more to help them. And he dreamed of Italy…Italy, so happy and accepting…turning away from him and hating him forever.

Germany sat back in his chair and yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He tried to take a deep breath, but immediately started coughing. He hadn't been feeling well for a few days, probably due to his lack of sleep in addition to still not having any heat in the house. He set his tools neatly off to one side and stood up. The knock came again, a little more insistent this time.

"_Ja, ja,_ I'm coming," shouted Germany as he walked to the front door, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. It was probably Britain coming to place an extra toy order or collect the next shipment a little early. Germany brushed his hair back with his fingers as he opened the door.

"_GERMANY_!" Italy practically threw himself at Germany as he hugged him. "It's been so long! I'm sorry I didn't come visit you sooner. Things have been really hectic, but I finally got some time off! Can you believe it's almost Christmas? It's only a few weeks away! Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you something!" Italy shoved a bouquet of red and yellow tulips in Germany's face, causing him to sneeze.

"Oh no, you're not allergic are you?" Italy said as Germany rubbed his nose. "I can go get some different flowers if the…"

"_Nein nein_, these are fine" Germany said, interrupting Italy before he could start rambling on again and taking the flowers from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, giving the red-head a quizzical look.

"I came to celebrate Christmas with you! Well, as long as you're ok with it," Italy said bashfully, looking down at his shoes. "I just figured it's been awhile since we've seen each other, and the other countries didn't want to celebrate with me, so I thought maybe we could celebrate Christmas together! You and me, just like old times! I even brought pasta and cannolis!" he exclaimed as he help up a large picnic basket, looking hopefully at Germany.

Germany sighed as he looked at the small Italian, although he couldn't keep his lips from forming into a small smile. "_Ja_, I guess we can celebrate together."

"YAHOO!" Italy exclaimed, jumping with excitement. Germany stood back from the doorway as Italy skipped into his house. He sighed as Italy tracked wet snow all over his floors, but the sigh quickly turned into a hacking cough. Italy turned at the sound and looked at Germany worriedly.

"Germany, are you ok? You don't sound so good," Italy said as he set his basket down by the couch.

"It's nothing, probably just getting a little cold," Germany replied as he cleared his scratchy throat.

"I'll make you some coffee!" Italy said as he scurried off to the kitchen and walked towards the pantry. Germany tried to stop him, but when he opened his mouth to speak he began coughing again. Italy opened the panty doors, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. The pantry was almost completely empty, save for a handful of canned vegetables and a few potatoes.

Germany looked down at the flowers he was still holding in his hands, embarrassed. "I was going to say I don't think I have any coffee."

"Oh," Italy said, noticing Germany's discomfort. "Well, that's ok! I'll go into town and get some!"

"No, it's fine, I don't need any," Germany protested as Italy made his way to the door.

"Nonsense! It'll just take me a few minutes. Besides, you can't be sick for Christmas! I'll be right back!" Italy said, walking out the front door before Germany could stop him.

Germany shook his head as the door shut, smiling to himself. Even though it was completely unexpected, he had to admit that he was glad to have some company. He had no interactions with anyone the past few months, save a few cursory meetings with Britain regarding the toy shipments and his debts. He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, put the tulips in it, and placed the makeshift vase on the kitchen table. _'Silly Italian, bringing me flowers in winter,'_ Germany thought to himself. He began to cough again, this time with such intensity that he had to steady himself against the table. He felt dizzy once the fit was over, and placed a hand on his forehead.

_'Maybe some coffee is a good idea after all.' _Germany straightened up and looked over at his work table. He still had so much to do. He walked over to his continue his work, cursing as he almost tripped over the basket Italy left on the floor. He grabbed his tools and tried to get a few more toys completed before Italy returned.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Foreign Words Definitions: _ja_ – yes, _nein_ – no**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone! Time for my first update! Here is where the fluff starts to happen. Enjoy! And please review! All comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Germany leaned back in his chair and patted his belly, feeling truly full for the first time in weeks. He had forgotten how filling pasta was, and how good Italy's cooking tasted. Italy had brought back quite a few things from the market besides coffee, much to Germany's dismay. He had even gotten some _wurst_ to go with the pasta, saying that he had to get it since he couldn't find any Italian sausage. He looked across the table and smiled as he watched Italy slurping up the last of his spaghetti.

"_Danke shön_ for the meal, Italy. It was very good."

Italy wiped his face with his napkin and smiled. "_Prego_! Pasta is always a good choice, especially when you are not feeling well. It always makes me feel better, anyway," he said as he grabbed his plate and stood up.

"Here Italy, I'll get that," Germany said as he took the dirty dish from Italy and grabbed his own. He took them over to the sink and cleaned up while Italy went and sat on the couch. Italy turned when Germany walked into the living room.

"So what should we do now, Germany?"

"Well, I should probably get back to work. I've got a lot of orders still to fill," Germany replied as he walked over to his worktable, coughing as he went. He felt a little better now that he had eaten a proper meal, but his throat was still scratchy and his head was beginning to hurt.

"Oooooo, can I see what you're making?" Italy asked as he hopped off the couch and went over to where Germany had sat down. He looked over his shoulder and his face lit up with delight.

"Toys!" he exclaimed, leaning over Germany to grab a wooden train and roll the wheels on the table. "Choo choo! Oh look, little soldiers!"

"Yes, toys," Germany said as he pushed Italy off of his shoulders. "Now if you don't mind, I've got many more to make. There are some books on the mantelpiece if you would like to read them," he said as he grabbed his tools.

Italy appeared not to have heard him as he grabbed a toy soldier. "Their faces are so serious," Italy said, frowning at the toy as he tried to mimic its expression. "You should paint happy faces on them! And make their uniforms bright pretty colors!"

"Soldiers don't have 'happy faces', and no one uses pretty colors in their uniforms," retorted Germany as he screwed the wheels on a train.

"But these aren't real soldiers, they're toys! They're supposed to make people happy! See, it's easy," Italy said, grabbing an unpainted soldier and a small paint brush and painting a smiling face on the toy. "_Magnifico_! He looks so much better this way!"

"Put that down," Germany said, snatching the paint brush from Italy. "I don't have time to make their faces all happy, nor do I have time to paint them all different colors."

"I could do it! I love painting!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"_Nein_, you don't have to do that. It's my debt, not yours," Germany said gruffly. "You should go do something fun. This is a vacation for you after all."

"I have fun painting," Italy insisted. "Please, Germany? I promise I won't get in the way or mess anything up! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Italy begged using his best puppy-dog eyes.

Germany put his tools down and rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the headache he was developing. "Fine, you can paint the toys, if it will get you to stop pestering me."

Italy let out a whoop and grabbed the paint brush, paints, and unpainted toys and took them to the coffee table in front of the couch. He hummed a little tune to himself as he began carefully painting the toys. As the evening went on, the two managed to finish twice as many toys than Germany had been able to when he was working alone. Although he would never admit it, Germany was glad Italy had offered to help. For the last few days, he had to take extra care painting the small details since his hands would shake whenever he coughed.

Germany finished screwing in the head of the soldier he was working on and leaned back in his chair. He started to stretch his arms up, but coughed halfway through. His headache had not gone away, and his eyes were starting to hurt from looking at the small toy parts. He glanced at his watch; 1:26am. Germany figured with all the extra toys he was able to finish with Italy's help, he could afford to go to bed before the crack of dawn. He rubbed his face and looked over at Italy who was still humming and painting away.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Germany said as he stood and walked over to the couch.

Italy looked up and smiled as Germany moved towards him. "Okay just one last touch…aaaaand done!" he said as he painted a smile on the toy soldier's face and set it aside to dry.

"_Sehr gut_. You really didn't have to do that you know," Germany said looking at all of the toys Italy had managed to paint.

"_No problema_!" Italy said as he stood up. "It was fun. I haven't gotten to paint in a while ever since, you know…" Italy trailed off.

Germany looked away and gave a small nod. Italy fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence as neither knew what to say. Germany started coughing, each cough sending a shot of pain through his head. He groaned and put his hand on his head as Italy looked on, concerned.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Italy asked as he put a hand on Germany's arm.

Germany started at the contact, causing Italy to quickly draw his hand back. Germany cursed himself for being so jumpy. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "The guest room should be all made up. Please let me know if you need anything. Good night." Germany turned to head towards his bedroom.

"Wait!" Italy said. "I almost forgot." Italy leaned over the coffee table and grabbed two of the toy soldiers in the corner. "I made these for you!" He said, handing the two toys to Germany.

The toys were little versions of Italy and Germany. One was painted royal blue with bright red hair, and his face was smiling and happy. The other had a green uniform with yellow hair, and although the face was not nearly as happy as the other, it still was painted with a small smile.

"See, I gave you a smile too!" Italy said, pointing at the toy. "Because even though other people think you're serious all the time, I know that you are nice and fun and kind! I wish you would smile more. You look so handsome when you smile," Italy said, looking up at Germany with his deep brown eyes.

Germany blushed at the compliment and looked at his feet, little butterflies in his stomach. He tried to convince himself it was just him feeling sick, but when he looked up at Italy, at that smiling face and those beautiful brown eyes, he felt a warm sensation rush through his body.

"_D…danke_, Italy. Well, good night," Germany stammered as he quickly turned to leave.

"_Buona notte_!" Italy called as he went into the guest room.

Germany changed into his pajama pants and lay down on the bed. His heart was beating just a little too fast and his face was still flush from Italy's compliment. _'It's just hot flashes from being sick. Yeah, hot flashes_,' Germany tried to convince himself. He rolled on his side and looked at the toy soldiers on his nightstand that Italy had painted for him. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured Italy sitting on his couch, humming a little tune as he painted, his hair shining in the evening glow, his nimble hands moving as he painted each small feature, the way he stuck his tongue out over his supple lips when he was focusing on an intricate detail…

Germany rolled onto his back and shook his head, although instantly regretted it as pain shot through his temple at the quick movement. Why was he thinking like that? Italy was a friend, just a friend, a really nice friend, a really sweet, caring, handsome friend…

Germany rubbed his face vigorously with his hands. This was ridiculous. Even if he did like Italy…that way, and he wasn't saying he did, there was no way Italy could feel the same for him. He was too stiff and standoff-ish, whereas Italy was so warm and welcoming. No one ever spared a glance for him or would even consider going out with him, either because they were put off by his seriousness or just simply afraid of him. The only way he ever interacted with people was through business. It was absurd to think Italy could ever like someone like him.

His heart sank a little at the thought, and Germany closed his eyes to try and sleep. He peeped one eye open to look at the two small soldiers, and smiled. Even if he didn't see him as anything more than a friend, at least Italy _was_ his friend, a small miracle in and of itself, and Germany was glad for that.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thank you everyone for reading! Love me some GerIta fluff :3. Expect more to come in the chapters ahead! Please review if you have any comments! I read and respond to all of them as I greatly appreciate your feedback!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _wurst_ – German sausage, _danke shön_ – thank you, _prego_ – thank you (Italian), _magnifico_ – magnificent (Italian), _sehr gut_ – very good, _no problema_ – no problem (Italian), _danke_ – thank you, _buona note_ – good night (Italian)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorite/followed this story! I am truly honored by your reception of my work. Also, a special thank you to those who posted a review. I really do appreciate it and would love to hear more from all of you!**

**Get ready for some drama (and of course more fluff)! So sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

The following week could not have been more different from what Germany had experienced the past few months. Before, Germany spent most of his time working on the toy orders, only going outside to help some of his countrymen with rebuilding a house or fixing a wall. With Italy, he was able to actually finish his toy order ahead of the due date. When they went out to help people with their repair efforts, Italy would talk with the people and make them smile and laugh with his antics, since he was no good with construction anyway. It seemed like Italy spread happiness and joy wherever he went. Germany was glad to see his people smiling and laughing again after so much hardship. He was amazed at how easily Italy was able to do what he himself had struggled with for so long; he gave the people hope. His bright smile and silly conversations took people out of their despair and showed them that there were still good things in the world, still things to laugh about, and that the future may not be as dark as they once thought. Germany would never be able to repay him for that.

With all the toy orders filled, Italy managed to convince Germany to take a day off and relax. His cough was still there, and his headaches came and went, but today Germany was feeling good. He sat on his back porch with a cup of hot coffee as he watched Italy make a snowman. Well, snow sculpture was probably a more apt description, as it looked nothing like your typical snowman. Germany watched in awe as Italy crafted the snow like it was clay, creating a small masterpiece. His gloved hands moved quickly yet carefully through the snow, his big brown eyes focused on his work, his cheeks a rosy red color from the cold, his lips formed into a small pout as he concentrated…

'Verdammt_, Ludwig, not this again,_' Germany thought to himself as he tore his eyes away from Italy. Lately he'd been looking a little too long at Italy, and noticing too many small things about him. Like how his hair looked in the sunlight, or how his eyes shined whenever he laughed, or how beautiful his face looked when he smiled, or how Germany always seemed to get butterflies in his stomach whenever Italy made the slightest touch…

Germany's reverie was interrupted as a snowball collided with his face. He sputtered snow out of his mouth as he stood, shooting Italy a look that could kill.

"I got you!" Italy said, throwing another snowball at Germany, which he easily dodged.

Germany cracked an evil grin as he stooped to gather snow. "Alright then, Italy," he said as he stood up, forming a snow ball in his hands. "This means war!" he shouted as he hurled the ball.

Italy turned and quickly sprinted across the open field, cackling as he went. Germany tore after him, gathering snow by the handful and chucking snowballs as he ran. The two played out in the field for most of the afternoon, hiding behind trees and dead bushes as they attempted to land a hit on the other. After a few hours, they finally called a truce and fell down panting in the snow. Germany placed his hands behind his head and looked up into the clear sky, feeling worn out and content.

Italy rolled over onto his side and faced Germany. "That was so much fun!" he exclaimed. "I love the snow. We should play in it more often," he said, drawing little lines in the snow with his finger.

"Only if I can get all my work done on time," Germany replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He began coughing as he exhaled, covering his mouth with his hand and looking off to one side.

Italy sat up and began sifting clumps of snow through his fingers. "I feel like an Eskimo!" he said, throwing his handful of powder into the air. "Hey Germany, do you know how Eskimo's kiss?"

"How?" Germany asked turning his head towards Italy.

"Like this." Italy placed his hands on either side of Germany, bringing his face close and rubbing their noses together. Germany's breath caught in his throat as Italy's face was millimeters away from his. He could smell Italy's hair, an almost earthy scent, and he felt the warmth radiating from Italy's body as their noses touched. He could almost taste his plump lips, so close to his.

Germany stifled a gasp as Italy pulled away, smiling his innocent smile, completely unaware of what that small interaction had done. Germany quickly sat up, a blush immediately coming to his cheeks. Luckily his face was already red from the cold, so it wasn't too noticeable. Germany felt like he could melt the snow around him with how much he was blushing.

"Where did you learn a ridiculous thing like that?!" Germany said gruffly as he tried to look in any direction except at Italy.

"I saw it on a documentary! Apparently, it's too cold to kiss regularly and their saliva might cause their mouths to stick together. Isn't that crazy?!" Italy said as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky.

"Crazy is definitely the right word for that." Germany stood up and brushed the snow off his pants. "We should probably head inside. The sun is starting to go down."

"OK! I'll go start dinner. We can do lasagna tonight." Italy jumped up and skipped off towards the house, singing as he went. Germany stayed back and watched, smiling at how cute the little Italian was. Halfway to the house, Italy stopped and looked back, a big smile on his face. Deep warmth spread through Germany's body as he looked at that happy face.

"Come on Germany!" Italy called, holding his hand out.

Germany smiled as he walked towards Italy, grabbing his hand as they went into the house to make dinner.

* * *

Over the next few days, Germany's health began to take a turn for the worse. His cough was more frequent and intense; his chest felt like someone was hitting it with a sledge hammer. It usually took him at least a full minute before he could stop and catch his breath again. His headaches were a constant now as well. He felt a dull throb behind his eyes, which intensified to sharp stabs anytime he coughed. Italy had tried to get some medicine for Germany at the pharmacy, but due to the supply shortage the only things they had were some generic cold medicine and herbal teas. Italy had bought one in every flavor, of course, and Germany never found himself without a fresh mug of tea as Italy continually supplied them to him. Luckily since the toy orders were complete, Germany was able to stay at home and relax with Italy.

This evening Germany was feeling particularly bad. He was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and holding a mug of hot jasmine tea, trying not to shiver as chills racked his body. Italy was lying on his stomach on the floor, reading one of Germany's books and lazily kicking his legs. Germany took a sip of his tea, but started coughing mid-sip and spilled on the blanket. Italy quickly hopped up and grabbed the mug from Germany who hunched himself over. It felt like his chest was caving in on itself. When the coughing stopped, Germany ran his hands through his hair and put his head between his legs. Italy sat next to him and rubbed his back with slow strokes.

"I'll go get you a different blanket," Italy said as Germany sat up. Italy took the dirty blanket and set it with the dirty clothes. He grabbed a new blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Germany.

"_Danke shön_," Germany said as he pulled the blanket around himself. Italy continued to rub his back, looking at Germany with concern.

There was a knock at the door. Germany started to get up, but Italy gently pushed him back down, saying, "Don't worry, I'll get it!" He hopped of the sofa and opened the door.

"Britain! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" Italy exclaimed, giving Britain a hug.

Germany looked over and saw a very confused Britain wrapped up in Italy's arms, trying not to drop the papers in his hand. Britain awkwardly patted Italy's back and pushed him off, saying, "Uh, hello Italy. It's nice to see you too." He straightened his coat and rearranged his scarf. "Is Germany available?" he asked, looking over Italy's shoulder.

"Oh, well Germany isn't feeling that great, so…" Italy started to say.

"That's alright Italy," Germany said hoarsely as he got up and walked to the door, leaving the blanket on the couch. Italy moved to the side as Germany motioned for Britain to come in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Britain. What brings you by today?" Germany asked, trying to stand up straight and appear better than he felt.

"I have a couple things to go over with you," Britain said, bringing the papers up and handing them to Germany. "First, we have some last minute orders that we need you to fill by December 20th."

"The 20th?!" Germany exclaimed, looking at the papers and the amount of toys listed on the order. "That's only three days away!"

"Yes, well you'll just have to make do," Britain said curtly. "The second is regarding your industry revenue. We're increasing the percentage of your profits that will go directly to paying compensation to the other European countries by 10%."

"WHAT?! That is ridiculous!" Germany yelled. "How can you expect us to keep making goods if you keep taking away the profits?!"

"I'm sorry, but that is the agreement that the European nations have come to," Britain said, standing his ground even as Germany was shaking with anger. Italy had retreated to a corner as he watched the conversation unfold.

"What about THIS nation?!" Germany shouted, his fists clenching. "We're struggling to rebuild as it is! Basic things like food and medicine are in short supply, and many people are still homeless! If you keep taking what little money we earn, we'll never recover!" Germany screamed, going toe to toe with Britain.

"GOOD! Stay that way!" Britain shouted back, his face reddening in anger as his green eyes locked onto Germany's blue ones. "Maybe then you'll think twice about getting the bright idea to go and destroy half of Europe!"

Italy gasped at Britain's outburst. Germany was shocked that he could say such a thing. He clenched his jaw shut, so furious that he dare not move or speak for fear of what he might do even in his sick state.

Britain huffed and turned to leave. "Just be sure to send those orders out by the 20th," he said, not even turning to look back as he slammed the door.

Germany stood facing the door, his body trembling with anger, unable to move. They can't do this! They were finally beginning to make progress! How could they just cut their income; did they not care what happened to his people? What was currently happening? Did they even spare a thought for all the innocent civilians who were homeless on the streets? Or those who couldn't afford to buy food or medicine for their families?

No, they had their own civilians to worry about. They were just trying to get compensation for what he had done to their people. His actions had caused hardship and suffering for millions, soldiers and civilians alike. There was no one to blame but himself. Now, however unfair or unjust, his people had to pay the price for his poor choices.

"Germany…" Italy said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper as he moved towards Germany.

"Leave me alone," Germany said through clenched teeth, lowering his head and turning away from the door.

"Germany, I…" Italy reached out his hand.

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Germany shouted as he batted away Italy's hand. Italy pulled his arm into his chest, his eyes wide in fear. Italy met Germany's gaze for just a moment, his lips trembling and his eyes filling up with tears, before rushing out the front door.

Germany stood alone, the silence settling around him. Regret and guilt immediately flooded his body. He couldn't get the look on Italy's face out of his mind; the fear and the hurt he saw.

"_Gott verdammt!_" Germany yelled as he smashed his fist against the wall. He ran out of the open front door and tried to find Italy. Snow fell heavily around him as he stood outside.

"ITALY!" he shouted, looking out into the darkness. "ITALY!" He started running to try and catch up with Italy, but after a few strides he began coughing so violently that he fell to his knees. His body shook as the coughs tore through his chest, his vision beginning to blur and go dark. He struggled with each breath, and when his vision cleared he saw specks of blood in the snow beneath him. The wind howled around him as he tried to stand, but his shaking legs would not support him. He began crawling back to his house, the wind biting into his face and taking the breath out of him. He finally managed to reach his living room and shut the door behind him, collapsing as he began to cough again. He curled up into a ball as he lay on his side, trying to get enough air between each cough.

'_Italy…,_' he thought as his vision faded to black. '…_I'm sorry…_'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _verdammt_ – damn it, _danke shön_ – thank you very much, _gott_ - god**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Germany woke up lying on his back on the couch, feeling the warmth from the fireplace. Two blankets were thrown over him, and there was a cold compress on his forehead. He could hear the wind blowing fiercely outside, rattling the windows. He tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down and groaned as pain shot through his temples.

"Germany, you're awake!" Italy said as he walked out of the kitchen with two mugs full of hot liquid. He set the mugs on the table and knelt down by the couch. "Here, let me help."

Italy put his arm around Germany's shoulders as he helped him sit up, placing pillows behind his back. Germany leaned into them as Italy handed him one of the mugs and sat down at the end of the couch near his feet.

"Italy…" Germany said, setting the mug in his lap. His voice sounded raw, and his throat scratched when he spoke.

Italy gently shushed him. "Drink a little bit first."

Germany took small sips of the hot drink, tasting ginger and honey. The hot liquid soothed his aching throat as he drank, helping to ease the pain. "Where did you get honey?" Germany asked as he set his mug down on the table.

Italy finished his sip as he looked up at Germany. "They had some at the market yesterday. I managed to get a couple things right before they closed and the storm got too bad. It was a good thing I went when I did, huh? Lucky me!"

Germany looked down at his hands as the guilt he felt from the night before came back. "Italy, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to…I wasn't…" he stammered as he tried to find the words.

"It's alright, I understand," Italy said placing his hand on Germany's leg. "You were angry, and you get a little scary when you're angry. But your better now, so it's ok!"

Germany looked up at Italy, warmth spreading through him as their eyes met. He had no idea what he had done to deserve a friend like him, so kind and caring. Italy placed his hand back on his mug.

"Still," he said quietly, his face turning somber as he looked down at his hands, "Britain shouldn't have said those things. It was just…" Italy turned his head to the side, his eyes beginning to tear up. "…so mean."

Germany nodded silently as he grabbed his mug off the table and took another sip. He noticed the crumpled papers Britain had given him. Germany sighed at the thought of all those toys he needed to make, causing him to start coughing.

Italy watched with concern on his face, unable to do anything as Germany struggled to breathe. He rubbed Germany's leg as the man leaned back and groaned.

"I need to start working on those orders," Germany said as he looked at the papers on the table. He swung his feet to the floor and slowly stood up, bracing himself on the couch for support.

"Are you sure it can't wait?" Italy asked as he rushed to Germany's side. "You're still really sick."

"_Nein_, I've rested enough; half the day is gone already," Germany said looking at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better now," he lied, trying to keep Italy from worrying about him.

"Ok…" Italy said resignedly. "But I'm still going to do the painting!" he said, waving his finger at Germany as he sat down at his worktable.

"_Danke_, Italy, I would appreciate that," Germany said as he grabbed his tools and got to work.

* * *

Germany and Italy worked long into the night, even though Germany tried to convince Italy to go to bed. Italy refused, saying he would only stop when Germany would. The winter storm continued to rage outside as they worked, and the temperature in the house dropped significantly. Germany finally conceded to take a break when his fingers had gone numb from the cold. Italy helped him to his bedroom, Germany leaning on his slight frame as they made their way to the bed. Germany plopped down on the bed and immediately began coughing, covering his mouth with his hands. Italy sat next to him and rubbed his back until he finished. Germany discretely looked at his palms and noticed more specks of blood, but he quickly closed his hands before Italy could notice.

"Do you need any help undressing?" Italy asked innocently.

'_Yes.'_ "No, I should be ok," Germany replied as he tried to calm the excitement that was beginning in his pants.

"Ok, well just let me know if you need anything," Italy said as he stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

Germany gave a small smirk as he looked at Italy. "I should be telling you that. You're the guest, after all."

Italy just smiled and shrugged. "_Buona notte_!"

"_Gute Nacht,_" Germany replied as Italy closed the door.

Once Italy was gone, Germany fell back onto his bed and held his head in his hands. His headache was almost unbearable, and it had taken every ounce of his willpower to not let Italy see just how bad he had been feeling. He rolled onto his side and began to cough; his chest felt like it was on fire as specs of blood dripped onto the sheets. His vision blurred as he gasped for air, wheezing with each breath he took. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the pain as he eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next day was spent much the same as the previous; Germany and Italy continued working on the toys trying to get them finished before the scheduled pick up time the next morning. Germany struggled as he tried to focus through the pain in his head. His vision would blur as he tried to fit the small parts together, and he strained to keep his hands steady as he screwed in each piece. And no matter what he did, Germany could not get warm enough. Italy had helped him move his tools to the coffee table so he could sit on the couch in front of the fire, but Germany still shivered even with the addition of two blankets.

It was nearly midnight by the time they finished all of the toys. Germany sat back into the sofa and closed his eyes as his head throbbed. His breath wheezed in and out of his throat as he pulled the blankets tightly around him. Chills ran through his body, and Germany was pretty sure he was running a fever. Italy finished packing the toys into the boxes to be picked up tomorrow. He stood and stretched as he looked over at Germany.

"All done!" he exclaimed, followed by a yawn.

"Thank _Gott_," Germany concurred as he slowly rose from the couch. "I am off to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Italy."

"Do you need any help?" Italy asked, moving towards Germany.

"_Nein_, I'm alright," Germany said as he waved Italy off, his other hand steadying him against the wall and the blankets still around his shoulders. "Go get some sleep."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow Germany!" Italy said as he went into the guest bedroom.

Germany just barely made it to his bed before his legs gave out. He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his shirt and pants onto the floor. His skin was burning, but chills still racked his body. One minute he was sweating, the next he was freezing. He curled into a ball as he began to shiver violently. There was no way he would have been able to finish that order by himself. He was still irritated that Britain had given him the order on such short notice.

Anger flared in his chest as Germany thought of their last meeting, but the anger was quickly replaced by overwhelming guilt and sadness. Although Britain's words were uncalled for, Germany could understand where they came from. London had nearly been annihilated during the _blitzkrieg_, and he could only imagine how Britain felt watching his country's capital being destroyed. Germany was surprised he hadn't lashed out at him before then, now that he thought about it.

Germany rolled onto his back as he thought about the war. He thought that he had been fighting for the betterment of Germany, but realized too late that he was just blindly following one misguided man. All he had managed to do was ruin his beloved country. It was his fault; there was no one to blame but himself for what had happened. All his actions did was cause harm to those around him. He could never manage to do anything right. Even now, he was unable to do something as simple as fill a toy order without help. He looked at the toy soldiers on his nightstand, fighting back tears. Italy was so good and so kind; he shouldn't have to be stuck helping Germany pick up his mess. He deserved better. He deserved to be happy and loved, far away from someone like him who only spread pain and misery.

Germany closed his eyes as a feeling of self-loathing washed over him. As he drifted off to an uneasy sleep, he thought he could to do the world a favor if, maybe, he just never woke up.

* * *

"The Red Army is advancing! Hold your positions! I repeat, hold your positions!"

Germany crouched behind a broken wall as bombs went off all around him. They had been fighting for the past two days with no rest, and any man could tell they were fighting a losing battle. The Allies continued to advance further and further into Berlin, surrounding the city's center and capturing many German troops. It wouldn't be long now before the city was completely taken.

"The Reichstag has been taken! Fall back! I repeat, the Reichstag has been taken! All troops fall back!"

Germany ran in a crouch through the streets as the troops retreated, trying to avoid bullets and shrapnel as they whizzed past him. He watched as his fellow soldiers were picked off one by one, falling to the ground as the bullets pierced their bodies. A piece of his soul died with each fallen soldier. He had gotten to know each one of them; he had talked with them about their lives, their families, their fears and hopes. He had lived with them for the past five years; he had shared stories with those men, ate with them, laughed with them, mourned with them. He felt it in his very core as each life was snuffed out, as one more of his countrymen were killed.

Germany's blood pounded in his ears as he ran, pushing himself to go just a little bit faster. He ran until he could no longer see any of his comrades around him, until the sounds of the battle had faded into silence.

He stopped in the middle of an open square, bending over to catch his breath. When he had his breath back, he stood up and looked around him. The buildings had been blown to pieces. He could see dead bodies buried in the rubble and lying in the streets. But these were not soldiers; all of the bodies were dressed in plain clothes, all of them civilians. Germany's heart felt like it was being torn to pieces as he looked at all of the innocent people who had been killed. This shouldn't have happened to them. They didn't deserve this. He was supposed to protect them. He was supposed to keep them safe. But, like so many times before, he had failed them.

He walked over to the body of a little girl and knelt down beside her, dropping his gun to the side. He placed his head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears as despair washed over him.

"I'm so sorry," Germany whispered.

"Why didn't you save us?"

Germany fell back as the girl turned her head and looked at him, her cold dead eyes boring into his. He stared frozen in horror as she stood up, her head tilted slightly to one side as she stood over him.

"Why did you let this happen?"

Germany scuttled backwards as he made to run, but as soon as he turned around he was face to face with another of the dead bodies, staring at him blankly.

"Why did we have to die?"

Germany looked around franticly as all of the dead began to rise and move towards him, their arms outstretched, asking "Why?" over and over. He was frozen in place, his legs refusing to move as the dead surrounded him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said as they closed in around him. They began to grab his clothes, pulling him down to ground.

"Let me go! Please!" Germany struggled against them, trying to push them away. He could smell their decay, feel their cold skin as their bodies pressed into his, suffocating him.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted as he managed to tear himself away from the hoard. He ran away as fast as he could, their echoing voices following him as they called out, asking why he had done this, why this had happened, and why he wasn't helping them. He tried to shut them out as he ran, weaving through back alleys and small roads. He finally stopped when he ran into an area that was pitch black. He turned around to see if the bodies had followed him, but the way he had come from was covered in darkness.

Lights suddenly flooded the area, and Germany found himself standing in an empty metal room. There was a large window in front of him, and behind it he could see the other countries; Britain, America, France, Russia, Poland, Austria, and several others. Britain, America, and Russia stood at the front.

"The Allied Forces have come to a decision regarding your punishment for the crimes your country has committed in this war," Britain said, staring at Germany through the glass. "Your crimes have been discussed, and we have determined that you shall be sentenced to formal execution."

Germany stared at Britain, unable to move. "Wait, no, I don't understand…" he stammered. He stood unbelieving, a peculiar smell filling the air. The other countries looked at him through the glass with unforgiving glares. Germany could feel their gazes on him, piercing into his soul, full of judgment and hate.

"Your punishment shall be carried out by fire," Russia said, deaf to Germany's protests.

'_Fire? Does he mean firing squad?_' Germany thought, trying to process what Russia had said. He looked at the faces of each of the countries, looking for even the tiniest shred of mercy. But there was none, only anger and disgust. Germany's breath began to speed up, the odor in the air irritating his nostrils. What was it? It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

And then it hit him. All color ran from his face as he finally registered the odd smell in the room.

Propane.

"Wait! No! Please, I'm sorry!" Germany begged as he ran towards the glass.

"May God have mercy on your soul," America said as he pressed down on a button in front of him.

The room erupted in flames, and Germany screamed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What's going to happen next? How will Italy handle a screaming Germany? Stay tuned and find out! Please review if you have any comments or feedback!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _nein_ – no, _danke_ – thank you, _buona_ _note_ – good night (Italian), _gute Nacht_ – good night, _Gott_ – god**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Italy fell out of his bed, his legs tangled in the sheets. He could have sworn he heard someone screaming, but that didn't make any sense. The only other person here was Germany, and he wasn't scared of anything. He must have been dreaming; there's no way…

Italy practically jumped out of his skin as a blood-curdling yell echoed throughout the house. There was no mistaking it this time; it was definitely Germany, and he was in trouble.

Italy kicked his legs free of the sheets and sprinted to Germany's room, throwing open the door and running to the side of the bed. Germany was thrashing around, punching and kicking the air as he yelled. As he screamed.

Italy stood frozen; he had no idea what to do. This was Germany; strong, unflinching Germany. Nothing could shake him! He wasn't afraid of anything!

Italy was spurred to action as Germany let out another pain-filled cry. He tried to grab his arms, but anytime Italy touched him Germany would scream and jerk away with renewed force. He finally managed to get a hold of his shoulders, thinking he could maybe shake him awake, but Italy immediately pulled his hands back. Germany's skin felt like it was on fire.

"Germany! Germany, wake up!" Italy yelled, trying to be heard over Germany's shouts. But Germany appeared not to hear him as he continued to thrash about.

'_I have to cool him down,_' Italy thought. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed as many hand towels as he could hold, shoving them under the faucet and dousing them with cold water. Italy jumped with each cry that came from Germany's room, causing him to splash water all over the tile. He turned the faucet off and sprinted back to the bedroom, nearly slipping on the wet floor. He knelt down by the bed and tried to put the cold towels on Germany's feverish body. But anytime the cloth touched his skin, Germany would scream and thrash, throwing the towel across the room.

Italy started to panic. He didn't know what to do. He began to hyperventilate as he tried to think of something, _anything_. Germany was the one who would know what to do. He was the one with the plan, the one who was always in control, the one who always came to save the day. But now Germany was sick. Germany was the one in need of rescuing. Tears ran down Italy's cheeks as he sat frozen, watching his friend writhing in pain and not being able to do anything about it. What could he do? He had to do something! Anything!

So Italy did the only thing he could think of; he began to sing.

_"Stella, stellina (Star, little star)_

_La notte si avvicina. (Night is approaching.)_

_La fiamma traballa." (The flame flickers.)_

Italy's voice came out shaky and unsure as he sang the first few lines of the familiar lullaby. His grandfather used to sing it to him when he was a small child, and it was the first thing that had popped into Italy's head. Whenever he was scared or feeling sad, his grandpa would scoop him up and sing this song, rocking him back and forth until he calmed down. He only hoped that it would have the same effect on Germany.

As Italy sang, Germany's cries began to lessen and his body calmed down. It was working! He was getting through! Italy continued singing with renewed vigor.

_"La mucca nella stalla. (The cow in the barn,)_

_La mucca e il vitello, (The cow and the calf,)_

_La pecora e l'agnello, (The ewe and the lamb,)_

_La chioccia con il pulcino." (The hen with the chick.)_

Italy began gently placing the few cold towels he still had within reach on Germany's chest. Germany's breath wheezed in and out and the last of his cries subsided to groans and whimpers. His entire body was trembling, and he still winced at any contact. Italy placed the last towel on Germany's forehead. He reached over and grabbed Germany's hands in a firm but gentle hold as he finished the lullaby.

_"Ognuno ha il suo bambino, (Everyone has his child)_

_Ognuno ha la sua mamma, (Everyone has his mother)_

_E tutti fanno la nanna." (And everyone went beddy-bye.)_

Germany opened his fever-glazed eyes and looked up at Italy. He let out a shaky sigh as he squeezed Italy's hands, turning his head away.

"I'm sorry, Italy…I'm so sorry…_bitte verzeih mir_…forgive me…" Germany gasped out as his eyes filled with tears.

"_Shhh_, it's alright Germany. It's ok," Italy whispered as he lay on the edge of the bed next to Germany. He reached over and gently turned Germany's face towards him. Germany flinched at Italy's touch, a small cry escaping his lips, but allowed Italy to guide his head so that their foreheads touched.

"It's ok, Germany. You don't need to be scared. It was just a bad dream," Italy said as he wrapped his arms around Germany and pulled him into his chest, the way his grandpa used to whenever he was scared. Germany grabbed onto Italy's nightshirt as his body trembled and his chest hitched, the cold towels sliding onto the bed. The two stayed that way until Italy felt Germany's body still and his breathing returned to normal. Italy began to get up to retrieve the other towels, but as he stood Germany cried out and grabbed onto Italy's arm.

"No, please…" he begged, the fever-haze still covering his eyes as Germany looked up at Italy. "Please…don't leave me again…"

Italy felt a pang of guilt at Germany's words. He never realized how much it had affected Germany when he left the Axis to join the Allies. Even though Germany had told him to go, that they were fighting a losing battle and it would be safer for Italy with the Allies, he knew that Germany wanted him to stay. His eyes filled with tears as he thought of Germany all alone, fighting the Allies by himself with no one to turn to. Even now, the Allies would talk bad about Germany and say horrible things about him behind his back. Italy had tried to tell them that he was just trying to do right by his country, that he was really a nice person that never wanted to hurt anyone, but they brushed him off and said he was too naïve and trusting. They told him to forget about Germany, that he was an uncaring person who would only hurt him.

But that wasn't true. Whenever he was with Germany, Italy felt safe. Nobody had ever looked out for him the way that Germany did. All his life, he had been ruled over and pushed around by the other countries. He had always been told what to do and where to go and what to think. But Germany never did any of those things. Germany never forced him into anything. He let Italy decide what he wanted, and supported him in his decisions even if there was no benefit to him. He would listen to his silly stories, play with him when he was bored, and take him seriously whenever Italy talked to him. Germany never made him feel like he was a bother, or that he didn't want him around.

Most of all, Germany made him feel loved. He felt like his existence meant something when he was with Germany. Every glance, every touch, every smile made Italy's heart race and his body fill with warmth. He was never afraid to be himself; he knew that Germany would always accept him. So no matter what anyone said, Italy would never stop being friends with Germany. He would always try and make him smile and repay him for the kindness he showed to him every day.

Italy laid back down in the bed and pulled Germany onto his chest as he latched onto his nightshirt again. He gently rubbed Germany's back as he buried his face in his soft blonde hair, taking a deep breath and inhaling Germany's musky scent.

"Don't worry, Germany, I'm here. I won't ever leave you again," Italy said, placing a small kiss on the top of Germany's head. "I promise."

Germany sighed into Italy's chest as he kissed his head, relaxing the death grip on his shirt. Italy continued to stroke his back as he felt Germany's body relax and fall into slumber. Germany shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Italy's waist, pulling them closer. Italy smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So the song I used is actually an old Italian lullaby called "_Stella, Stellina_" ("Star, Little Star"). I thought it was really cute!**

**Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to review or comment!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _bitte verzeih mir_ – please forgive me**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A quick shout out to the guest reviewers, fireflysillybug and Alucardfan. Thank you guys for your comments! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Italy did not get much rest that night. Several times Germany cried out in his sleep, falling into another fever-fueled nightmare. Each time, Italy would pull the bigger man into his chest and sing to him, soothing him and calming him down. As the sun began to creep through the windows, Germany's fever finally broke and he began to sweat profusely. Italy mopped his face and chest with the now semi-dry cloths, but the sheets were still soaked through.

Germany opened his eyes as he felt Italy wiping his forehead. He turned his head and looked at the small Italian, squinting in the morning sun shining through the window.

"Good morning, Germany!" Italy exclaimed. "How are you feeling? You were really sick last night. You must have had a really high fever; your skin was so hot! I think it broke though, because you've been sweating really bad for a while now. Do you want some coffee? Or do you want me to get you a new blanket first, since this one is all wet now?" Italy rambled.

Germany blinked a few times as he tried to take in everything Italy had said. "Uh, coffee would be good," he replied hoarsely as he propped himself up against the headboard, stifling a small cough.

"OK! I'll go make some," Italy said as he hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Germany leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt his forehead with the back of his hand. It seemed Italy was right about his fever breaking in the night, further evidenced by the soggy sheets. As he put his hands in his lap, Germany thought about the events of the night before. He remembered his dream, the dead bodies grabbing at him and the other countries sentencing him to death. He shuddered as he remembered the room being set aflame, and how he felt like he was literally burning alive. He remembered feeling hopeless, thinking that no one wanted him to live, that he should just give in and let himself be consumed by the fire.

But then he had heard someone singing. It was small at first, and he almost didn't hear it, but the voice continued to sing to him. Germany had latched onto the voice, so kind and gentle sounding, as it pulled him from his despair and out of his pain. Every time he felt himself falling back into that darkness, the voice would sing to him again and pull him out. It sounded so familiar, and at the time Germany couldn't place it. As he sat thinking about where he knew that voice from, he could hear Italy humming in the kitchen.

'_I won't ever leave you again. I promise.'_

It finally clicked; it was Italy. Italy had been the one to comfort him when his nightmares had overpowered him. He vaguely remembered feeling Italy put cold towels on him to cool his body. He remembered Italy holding him, hugging him close to his chest as he stroked his back. Germany's heart swelled in his chest as he realized everything Italy had done for him and how he had cared for him. He again thought how lucky he was to have Italy as a friend, and how he could never fully repay him for his kindness.

Germany slowly got out of the bed, steadying himself against the wall. He threw on the closest shirt he could grab and made his way out to the kitchen on shaky legs. Italy stood at the stove as he measured out the coffee grounds, humming to himself.

"Italy," Germany called, bracing himself against the kitchen table.

Italy jumped and quickly turned around. "Germany, you scared me!" Italy said as he put a hand on his chest. "What are you doing up already? I was going to bring you the coffee when it was done. Besides, you're sick! You should still be in bed!" Italy exclaimed as he walked towards Germany, his hands extended to guide Germany back to the bedroom.

"Italy," Germany said again as he grabbed Italy's hands in his. Germany felt his stomach flutter as Italy looked up into his eyes. "I wanted to thank you. For last night," he said as he looked down at his hands. They seemed so big and rough compared to Italy's small and delicate ones. "I don't remember all of it, but I know that you helped me and made sure I was alright. So…thanks…"

Germany could feel Italy's amber eyes staring at him, making him blush harder as his voice squeaked out the last few words. He let go of Italy's hands and continued to stare down at the ground, slightly embarrassed and unsure what to do.

He suddenly felt Italy's arms around his chest as the smaller man pulled him into a hug. Germany stood stunned for a moment before gently returning the hug, resting his chin on Italy's head. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his pulse quickened. He hoped Italy didn't notice.

"Of course, Germany!" Italy said as he released the hug. "You're my best friend. I'll always care for you! That's what friends are for, right? And I know you would do the same for me!" Italy said as he smiled up at Germany. "Now, back to the coffee! Do you want something to eat? Do Germans eat _wurst_ for breakfast too?"

Germany couldn't help but smile as he watched Italy move towards the pantry. "_Ja_, Germans eat _wurst_ for breakfast too."

"Really? That's amazing! I wish I could eat pasta for breakfast," Italy mused as he grabbed the _wurst _out of the refrigerator. "I'll make some toast to go with it too! And maybe some eggs! It will practically be a feast!" Italy exclaimed as he rushed around the kitchen to grab the ingredients.

"Don't go too overboard," Germany said smiling as he watched the small Italian. "And try to not make too big of a mess," Germany added, flinching as Italy haphazardly threw all of the food items on the counter.

"Don't worry, Germany, I've got it!" Italy replied as he began scrambling the eggs in a bowl, just barely keeping the eggs from spilling over the side. "Just relax on the couch; I'll have it ready in no time!"

Germany sighed as he went back into the living room, resisting the urge to scrub the kitchen counters. He lit a small fire in the fireplace, grabbed a clean blanket, and plopped down on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he listened to Italy cooking and humming. He inhaled deeply as he began to smell the _wurst_ and eggs cooking on the stove. As he exhaled he coughed, though it was less intense than before. Germany cleared his throat as Italy walked into the room carrying two mugs of hot coffee.

"Here you go!" Italy said as he placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Breakfast should be ready in just a minute," he said as he went back to the kitchen.

Germany sipped on his coffee as he waited for the food to finish cooking. Italy loaded up two plates with the steaming hot food and brought them to the living room. He sat down on the floor across from Germany as the two began to eat.

"_Danke shön_, Italy. It's delicious," Germany said as he scooped up another forkful of eggs.

"Thanks! We haven't done a hot breakfast together yet, so if figured why not today? Especially since we don't have any work left to do. Can you believe Christmas is only three days away? It came so fast! Oh no!" Italy gasped, dropping his fork on the table. "I haven't gotten you a Christmas present!"

"Don't worry about it," Germany chuckled. "You've done so much for me already, there's no need to get me anything else."

"Are you sure?" Italy said, concern lining his voice. "But, Christmas isn't the same without presents! I have to get you something!"

"How about this," Germany said, placing his fork on the empty plate and leaning back in the couch. "You can cook a big Christmas breakfast for us so we can celebrate together. Does that sound ok?"

Italy's face lit up at the suggestion. "That sounds _magnifico_! Christmas breakfast together! Can I make pasta for breakfast too?" Italy asked looking up at Germany with hopeful eyes.

Germany smiled as he shook his head. "Why not, it'll be Christmas after all. You can make whatever you want."

"YAHOO!" Italy shouted as he jumped up and started dancing around the living room. "Pasta for breakfast! Pasta for breakfast!" Italy chanted as he waved his hands in the air.

Germany laughed as he watched Italy trot around the sofa. As Italy came around to the front, he jumped onto Germany's lap, placed his hands on his shoulders, and planted two loud smooches on Germany's cheeks. Germany blushed furiously as he pushed Italy off of him onto the couch. He fiddled with the blanket as he looked off to the side and tried to calm his beating heart.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Italy said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

Germany glanced over at Italy and smiled as warmth filled his body. "_Ja_, it certainly will be."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _ja_ – yes, _wurst_ – German sausage, _danke shön_ – thank you very much, _magnifico_ - magnificent (Italian)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**All right boys and girls, prepare yourselves for some intense fluffiness! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

The next few days leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by. Germany was still recovering from being sick, but felt himself getting stronger. Italy had been sleeping in Germany's bed, saying that it was too cold in the guest room by himself. Germany had put up a small protest at first, but was secretly glad that Italy was there. He continued to have nightmares and woke up several times trembling and stifling a yell. Every time, Italy would wrap his arms around him and sing to him until he fell back asleep. Germany would hold on to Italy's arms, wishing that they could stay that way forever. But he knew it would never happen. Italy was the best friend Germany could have ever hoped for, but that's all he was; just a friend. There was no way Italy could love someone like him. He was too serious and cold, and Italy deserved better than that. Even though it hurt to know that they could never be together the way Germany wanted, he still did everything he could to make Italy happy and to see him smile.

On Christmas Eve, Germany stood at the stove making minestrone soup as Italy finished decorating their small Christmas tree. Germany had protested against getting one, saying money was tight and they didn't really need it. But Italy insisted, saying Christmas wouldn't be the same without it and begging Germany to let him go get one. Germany finally conceded after they shoveled the snow that had built up from the storm off of the front porch (when Italy had opened the front door, the piled up snow from the storm spilled into the house, almost causing Germany to have a mild heart attack). Germany ladled the soup into two bowls and brought them over to the kitchen table.

"Italy, the soup is ready," Germany called as he finished setting the table. Italy skipped into the kitchen humming Christmas carols and sat down at the table to eat. When they had finished, Germany cleaned the dirty dishes as Italy went and sat on the couch. Germany went out to the living room and put a few more logs on the fire before sitting down next to Italy.

"So what do you want to do now?" Germany asked looking over at Italy.

"I don't know," Italy said as his face scrunched up in thought. "We could sing Christmas carols!"

"_Nein_, I don't think my throat could take it," Germany said, clearing his scratchy throat as he smiled at Italy.

"Hmm," Italy pondered. "I know! I could tell you a story!" Italy exclaimed, turning towards Germany.

"Ok, what kind of story is it?" Germany asked, amused.

"It's a story about two friends, a man and a boy" Italy said as he settled into the couch. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy who was hiding in a tomato box. He was supposed to be out fighting, but the boy didn't like to fight, and he was scared, so he thought maybe if he hid in a tomato box, nobody would bother him."

Germany smiled as he listened to the familiar story, shifting as he turned to watch Italy tell his story.

"Well, it turns out that wasn't such a good idea," Italy continued. "Because the boy was found by one of the people he was supposed to be fighting. The boy was really scared at first and begged the man who found him not to hurt him, but it turns out that the man was really nice. Even though the boy was his prisoner, the man fed him and gave him shelter and took care of him. After all the fighting was over, the two even became friends!" Italy exclaimed, looking up happily at Germany.

"But then another big fight happened," Italy said as he looked down solemnly. "This time the boy was on the same side as the man, but the fighting was very hard, and lots of bad things were happening. Then the boy got captured by the enemy, and they said a bunch of bad things about the man. That he was mean, and hurtful, and he was just doing all of this for himself and didn't care about anybody."

Germany looked away at Italy's words, his eyes downcast. Italy continued on.

"The boy managed to get away and get back to the man, telling him what they had said, and how they had said the boy should switch sides and leave the man. The man looked sad when the boy told him this, but said he should do what they said anyway. He told the boy to switch to the other side, that it would be safer for him. But he didn't want to go," Italy said, grabbing onto Germany's arm and causing him to turn back towards Italy.

"He wanted to stay with the man, because he had been so nice to him, and they were friends, and friends aren't supposed to leave each other," Italy said as tears filled his eyes. "But he was scared, and he didn't know what to do. So he left. He left the man all by himself."

Italy looked up at Germany as tears streamed down his cheeks. "He was a bad friend. He was a bad friend and he left. And now, he's afraid the man doesn't like him anymore, that he blames him for leaving him, that he's mad at him and doesn't want to see him again, and…and…" Italy stammered as he began to sob.

Germany's heart broke seeing Italy cry. He pulled him into his chest as Italy sobbed, shushing him as he stroked his hair.

"Italy," Germany said as he grabbed the smaller man's shoulders and looked at his tear-streaked face. "The man doesn't blame him. He knew that the boy didn't want to go, but he wanted the boy to be safe. He knew that they were going to lose the fight, and he didn't want to see the boy get hurt. He didn't want him to suffer. He sent the boy away because he wanted him to be happy. He could never be mad at him. He will always want to see him and be around him. Because he…because the man…" Germany stumbled over the words, afraid to say what was on the tip of his tongue. Italy looked up at Germany, his big amber eyes wide as he waited for Germany to finish. Germany took a deep breath as he steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"…because I love you, Feliciano."

Italy gasped at the words and the use of his human name. Germany dropped his hands to his lap as he looked down at the ground, his face turning red.

"You should be the one who hates me," Germany said. "I've made a big mess of things and dragged you into it with me. I put you in danger, and dragged you to the losing side. My mistakes have caused so much pain, and you don't deserve that. You deserve to be with someone who won't hurt you or make you cry or yell at you when they get angry."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Germany. Italy continued to stare at him, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth slightly agape. Germany inwardly cursed himself, his heart sinking in his chest. He shouldn't have said anything. He probably just ruined the only friendship he had. He could feel his eyes burning as tears threatened to form.

"I'm sorry," Germany said as he quickly stood up. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it." Germany turned and began to head towards his room.

"Wait," Italy said as he jumped up and put a hand on Germany's shoulder, turning him around.

"Wha-," Germany started to say, but was cut off as Italy pressed his lips onto Germany's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Germany froze at the contact, his eyes widening and his body stiffening. But Italy did not back away and continued to kiss Germany, waiting for him to respond. Germany finally relaxed and melted into Italy's kiss, putting his hands on Italy's small waist and drawing him closer. Italy's tongue caressed Germany's lips, gently asking for entry. Germany happily complied, and their tongues entwined in an intricate dance. Italy placed one hand behind Germany's head, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Germany's heart soared as the space between their bodies disappeared, and he could feel their hearts beating together through their chests.

The two separated as they gasped for breath, gazing into each other's eyes. Italy placed his hands on Germany's cheeks, looking up at him with a serious expression.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Italy said as he stroked Germany's flushed cheek with his thumb. "You have never once tried to hurt me, or take advantage of me, even though it would have been really easy. You always come and help me when I'm in trouble, and I can always count on you to be there for me. I've always felt like a bother to everyone else, but you make me feel important. You make me feel like my life means something."

Italy pulled Germany's head towards him as their foreheads touched. "If I deserve someone better than you, then I will be alone forever. Because you are the best person in the world," Italy said as he looked up into Germany's bright blue eyes.

"I love you so much, Ludwig. And I promise, I'll never leave you alone again."

Tears came to Germany's eyes as the two came together in a tight embrace. Germany nuzzled his face into Italy's neck as their bodies pressed against each other.

"_Danke shön_, Feliciano," Germany whispered into Italy's ear as a tear slid down his face and he pulled Italy into another deep kiss.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SO MUCH FLUFFIES! I was literally squealing to myself when I wrote this. Hope it elicits some very high-pitched noises from you as well! Please let me know any comments you have in the reviews! Thank you for staying with the story this long!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: _nein_ – no, _Danke shön_ – thank you very much**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**!WARNING! The following chapter contains explicit sexual content between same-sex characters. If this makes you uncomfortable or you do not think it is appropriate for you, please skip this chapter and continue with the next one. There are no major plot points in this chapter, and your reading experience will not be lessened if you chose not to read this chapter.**

**For all the rest of you, please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

The two men stumbled into Germany's bedroom, their lips locked together. Germany fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Italy on top of him as the backs of his knees hit the frame. Germany's hands moved to Italy's waistband and his fingers gently caressed the skin underneath his shirt. Italy gasped as he lightly moved his hands up his sides, his touch tender and delicate. Italy sat up and tore his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. Germany smiled as he gazed at Italy's beautiful body, topless and straddling him. A rush of excitement surged through him as Italy reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands. Germany gently placed his hands on Italy's and helped him get his shirt undone, sitting up as he shrugged it off. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pulled him into another kiss, his hips grinding against Germany's body. Germany grabbed Italy's rocking hips and slowed them down as he broke the passionate kiss.

"Slow down," Germany said as he nuzzled his face into Italy's neck.

Italy's hips immediately froze, lowering his head as he pulled his body back.

"Sorry, I just…I've never done this before…" Italy said breathlessly as he looked down at his hands.

Germany placed a hand on Italy's cheek and gently pulled the smaller man back to him. He kissed his forehead as he held Italy close to him.

"_Nein_, Feliciano, there's no need to be sorry," Germany said as he looked into those beautiful amber eyes. "I just want our first time to last."

Italy's eyes widened. "Is this your first time too?"

Germany blushed as he looked off to the side. "_Ja_, it's my first. I know the mechanics of it from reading this manual, so I know what to do, but I've never actually…done it before…" Germany trailed off as his face reddened.

Italy threw his arms around Germany's shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. Italy smiled as they pulled apart.

"You'll just have to show me what you know," Italy whispered, his inner romantic Italian coming out as he placed light pecks on Germany's cheeks.

Germany moaned in agreement as Italy began to trail kisses down his neck. Germany fell back onto the bed as Italy continued kissing down his chest, his arms spread out wide as he reveled in the sensations that tore through his body. Italy's tongue swirled around his nipples, making Germany gasp and buck his hips. When he reached his pants, Italy slowly undid them with one hand as he caressed Germany's bulge with the other. Germany moaned at Italy's touch, lifting his hips as Italy slid his pants to the floor. Italy stood up as he undid his own pants, breathless and trembling with excitement. When they were finally off, Germany rushed at Italy and picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he pinned him against the wall. Italy grabbed onto Germany's neck as they kissed, their hips rocking as they ground against each other through their boxers. Italy cried out in pleasure when Germany broke the kiss and began to nibble on his neck, each nip followed by a kiss.

"Ludwig," Italy gasped as the two rocked together. "Please…I want you so bad…"

Germany raised his head and looked at Italy's flushed face, his hair hanging in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Germany asked hesitantly.

Italy squeezed his legs around Germany as he whispered into his ear, "Yes…please Ludwig…"

Germany turned and laid Italy gently down on the bed, pulling off Italy's boxers and ridding himself of his own. He walked to his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lubricant out of the bottom drawer. He squirted some onto his fingers as he climbed on the bed and straddled Italy. He paused for a moment as he gazed down at him, his breath taken away by how stunning he was. Italy's sweaty body glistened in the moonlight, his cheeks a rosy red and his swollen lips curved into a smile. Germany leaned forward and kissed those lips, his tongue caressing and tasting them.

Germany reached between Italy's legs and gently massaged his opening, slowly inserting one finger inside him. Italy tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, but Germany continued to slowly move his finger and help Italy relax. When he was loose enough, Germany inserted another finger, gently scissoring them to widen the opening. Italy breathed heavily as Germany massaged him, closing his eyes as he tried to force himself to relax.

"Are you ready?" Germany asked breathlessly.

Italy opened his eyes and gazed into Germany's bright blues. "Yes, I'm ready Ludwig."

Germany pulled his fingers out and added more lubricant in his hand, sitting up as he coated his member. He grabbed onto Italy's hips as he positioned himself at his opening and slowly began pressing himself in. Italy's breathing picked up as he felt Germany entering him, filling him with his length. Italy let out a small cry as the head fully entered, grabbing onto the sheets with his hands.

Germany froze at the cry and looked at Italy with concern. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" he asked, fear lacing his voice.

Italy propped himself up on his elbows. "No," Italy gasped as he reached up and caressed Germany's cheek, his hand trembling. "Please, Ludwig…don't stop…" he begged, pulling Germany's face towards him and putting their foreheads together.

Germany leaned forward and kissed Italy, steadying himself with one arm as his other hand remained on Italy's hips. Italy gasped into Germany's mouth as he took in all of Germany's length, his nerve endings exploding as it hit his prostate. Italy moaned as Germany began rocking their hips together, the friction between their bodies stroking his own shaft as Germany massaged his insides. Italy collapsed backwards onto the bed, tilting his head back as Germany placed his hands on either side of him and began sucking on his earlobe. He raked his fingernails across Germany's back as he thrust in and out of his body.

"Feliciano," Germany moaned into Italy's ear. "You feel so good."

Italy bucked his hips in response, forcing the pace to quicken. Germany began kissing on Italy's neck, breathing hard as he thrust his hips. He trailed down Italy's chest and began biting and sucking on his nipples, causing Italy to cry out and arch his back in pleasure. Germany placed his hands on Italy's hips and sat up as he thrust deep inside him, holding there and massaging Italy's prostate. Italy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as waves of pleasure washed over his body, pushing himself as far as he could onto Germany's length. Germany slowly pulled himself halfway out, quickly thrusting himself back in. Italy cried out at each push, arching his back and shoving his hips up. Germany reached down and grabbed Italy's member, the residual lubricant helping his hand to glide along his length. Italy moaned as Germany quickened the pace, his hand strokes in sync with their hips.

Italy pushed himself up onto his hands and looked into Germany's eyes. "Kiss me."

Germany leaned forward and placed his free hand behind Italy's head, their tongues dancing as their hips rocked. Italy wrapped his legs around Germany's waist as the larger man pulled their bodies together, still stoking Italy's member as he grabbed at the small of his back.

"I love you, Ludwig," Italy whispered as they broke the kiss to breathe.

"I love you too, Feliciano," Germany replied, closing the small space between their lips as he drew Italy into another passionate kiss. Their hips rocked faster as they moved their bodies together, their hearts beating rapidly against their chests. Italy audibly gasped with each thrust as he felt himself coming to climax, causing Germany to push harder and stroke Italy even faster. Both men cried out simultaneously as Italy released into Germany's hand and Germany spilled his seed inside Italy's body. The two collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as the adrenaline subsided and their bodies tingled with pleasure.

Germany slowly pulled out as he rolled off of Italy and lay on his back. Italy turned on his side and put his arm across Germany's chest, contentedly sighing as his breathing returned to normal. Germany nuzzled his face into Italy's hair with his arm around Italy's shoulders as his other hand laced his fingers together with Italy's. The two remained like that for several minutes as their bodies calmed down and their rapid heartbeats slowed. Germany placed a kiss on Italy's head as he looked down at the smaller man.

"How was it?" Germany asked as he rubbed Italy's back.

Italy snuggled in closer to Germany as he rested his head on his chest. "_Fantastico_," Italy replied as he squeezed Germany's hand.

"_Sehr gut_," Germany said as he smiled and returned the squeeze. "_Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Italiener."_

"_Buona notte, amore mio_," Italy said as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yay Christmas Eve sex! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more chapters! Please feel free to comment or review!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: ****_nein_**** – no, ****_ja_**** – yes, ****_fantastic_**** – fantastic (Italian), ****_Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Italiener_**** – good night, my little Italian, ****_Buona notte, amore mio_**** – good night, my love (Italian)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

Germany slowly opened his eyes as the sun shone through the window. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, reaching over to place his arm around Italy. But his arm only hit empty bed.

Germany bolted upright, his eyes searching for any sign of the Italian. When did he get up? Did he leave in the middle of the night? Panic began to grip his chest as he jumped out of bed and ran through the open door.

As he was about to call out, Germany's senses registered the smells and sounds coming from the kitchen; eggs being scrambled, sausage cooking, and pasta boiling in hot water. Germany breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he watched Italy bustling about. He was wearing Germany's shirt from yesterday, the bottom of which nearly reached his mid-thigh. Germany smiled at how cute he looked, love spreading throughout his body. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Italy's waist from behind, nuzzling into his auburn hair. Italy looked up at the larger man, smiling as he gave Germany a quick peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Germany!" he exclaimed as he turned and embraced the larger man.

"Merry Christmas," Germany replied, kissing Italy on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well! Your arms are so comfortable; I fell asleep almost instantly!" Italy said as he turned back to the stove and stirred the eggs. "What about you? You looked so peaceful when I got up this morning. No bad dreams?" Italy asked, glancing back at Germany.

"_Nein_, no bad dreams," Germany said. He was actually a little surprised now that Italy had mentioned it. Last night was the first time he had slept soundly through the night since…well, in a long time.

"Yay!" Italy said as he scooped the eggs into a bowl. "The pasta is almost done, and then breakfast will be ready! Um, Germany…" Italy turned and looked at Germany, a quizzical expression on his face. "…are you going to eat naked? Because I'm ok with it if you want to!"

Germany's face reddened significantly as he looked down at himself, realizing he hadn't put any clothes on in his rush out of bed. "Uh…yeah I'll go put something on…" Germany stammered as he quickly turned and went to his bedroom, throwing on a pair of boxers and a tank top. He walked back into the kitchen as Italy was setting the food out on the table.

The two sat at the table for several hours, slowly eating through the feast that Italy had prepared as he told Germany all about his past Christmas experiences. Italy's stories were very dramatic, and several times he jumped out of his chair to reenact the event. He would contort his face into exaggerated expressions and give silly impersonations of his grandfather and his brother. Germany couldn't help but smile and laugh (many a time almost choking on his food) as the small Italian detailed all of the fantastic happenings of a full-blown Italian holiday. Judging by the amount of wine that was usually involved, Germany was amazed that Italy was not dead by alcohol poisoning, the strange antics of his grandfather, or at the hands of his over-reactive older brother.

"What about you, Germany?" Italy asked leaning back in his chair. "Got any good Christmas stories?"

"_Nein_, not anything like yours," Germany said as he chuckled. "I actually don't remember very much from when I was little."

"What's the first Christmas you can remember?" Italy asked, putting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

Germany looked down at his hands as he recalled his earliest memories. "Actually, I was sick during the first Christmas I can remember."

"Really?! That's just like this one!" Italy exclaimed.

"_Ja_, sort of," Germany said, a sadness in his eyes as he thought about that time. "It was actually a few weeks after Gil-…after Prussia had found me. I still wasn't sure who I was or what had happened to me."

Germany reached up and touched his Iron Cross necklace, fingering the pendant as he looked off to the side. "This was the first Christmas present I ever received. Prussia gave it to me, saying that he would be my big _Bruder_ and always protect me."

"Is that why you never take it off?" Italy asked. Germany nodded as he continued to stare off into space. "Do you miss him?" Italy asked quietly.

Germany placed his hands on the table and looked down at the ground. "_Ja_," he whispered. "Every day."

Italy reached across and grabbed Germany's hands in his, giving them a squeeze. They sat like that in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

Germany released Italy's hands and cleared his throat, trying to break the somber mood. "So, uh, what do you want to do today?" Germany asked looking at the smaller man.

Italy sat back in his chair and scratched his head as he thought. "Hmm, we could go in the backyard and make snowmen together! It was really fun last time we played in the snow," Italy suggested, looking hopefully at Germany.

Germany smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, we can go play outside for a little bit," he replied, causing Italy to let out a whoop as he hopped up from his chair. "But first we need to clean up in here," Germany called after the Italian as he ran around the table.

"_Nessun probema_! I'll put up the leftovers!" Italy exclaimed, whistling as he grabbed the remaining food. Germany collected up the dirty dishes and washed them in the sink.

When they were finally done and dressed (Italy had some trouble getting his shoes tied properly), the two headed out into the snow-covered field behind Germany's house. Italy ran out and grabbed up handfuls of the white powder, throwing them in the air as he laughed. Germany walked behind him, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Italy fell on his back in the snow and began making a snow angel, calling for Germany to join him. Instead, Germany began to bury Italy in the snow, laughing as Italy sputtered and flailed his arms. He pulled a small white flag from his coat pocket ('_Where the hell does he keep all those?'_ Germany thought to himself) and waved it furiously in the air, pleading for Germany to stop as he giggled half-covered in snow. The two spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company, talking and laughing as they made snowmen together.

Italy stretched his arms in the air after finishing his latest masterpiece. "I'm getting hungry," he said as he went behind Germany, throwing his arms around his waist.

"Already? I'm still full from breakfast," Germany said as he turned around, a small cough escaping his throat. "I am a bit tired though," he said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"You can take a nap while I eat lunch!" Italy said as he grabbed Germany's hands and pulled him towards the house. Germany sat down on the couch as Italy went into the kitchen, grabbing the leftover pasta from the fridge. He heated up some olive oil in a skillet and threw the cold noodles in, letting them heat up as he flipped them in the pan. Once they were hot enough, Italy scooped them into a bowl and went out to the living room.

"You sure you don't want anything Ger-"

Italy stopped mid-sentence when he saw Germany had fallen asleep sitting on the couch, his chin resting on his chest. Italy put his bowl on the coffee table and placed a blanket over Germany, tucking it around his broad shoulders. He brushed Germany's hair with his fingers and placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting down on the floor in front of the fireplace and digging into his lunch.

* * *

Germany stood at the bedroom door as he watched Italy getting ready for bed, one hand behind his back. He cleared his throat as he walked into the room and Italy turned towards him.

"Uh, so, since it's Christmas and all, I have something for you," Germany stammered, looking at the floor as he brought his clenched hand out in front of him. "I didn't have anything to wrap it with, so here…"

Germany opened up his hand and Italy looked at what he was holding. It was a necklace with a small wooden charm carved in the shape of a tomato. Italy smiled as he took the necklace and examined the trinket, noticing the intricately carved leaves on the top and how the stem curled around to form a loop.

"I didn't have a proper chain for it, so I just used some string," Germany explained as Italy placed the necklace over his head. "I hope it's ok…" Germany mumbled, blushing furiously as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck and placed a big slobbery kiss on his lips. "It's perfect! It's so pretty! _Grazie_ _mille_! When did you have time to make it?" Italy exclaimed as he looked down at the charm on his chest.

"I made it in between toy orders when we had time off, usually when you were cooking so you wouldn't notice," Germany said, looking at Italy as he played with his necklace. "So, you like it?" Germany asked hesitantly.

"Like it? I love it!" Italy said as he pulled Germany into a hug, nuzzling his face into his chest. "But now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything!" Italy said as he pulled away, a small smirk coming to his lips. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked playfully as he reached his hands up inside Germany's shirt.

Germany smiled as he placed his hands on Italy's hips and pulled them together, kissing him on the head. "I can think of a few ways," he whispered into Italy's ear, kissing him as they made their way to the bed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alas, my friends, our time together is drawing to a close. I plan on one more chapter and then an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have! Again, leave any comments in the reviews!**

**Foreign Word Definitions: ****_nein_**** – no, ****_ja_**** – yes, ****_Bruder_**** – brother, ****_nessun problema_**** –no problem (Italian), ****_grazie_****_mille_**** – thank you very much (Italian)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. Classes have started (ugh) and unfortunately that took up much of my time recently. However, fear not! I did not forget about you!**

**So this is the last chapter of my story (I know, so very sad), but there will also be an epilogue. So one more update after this! And then it is on to the next story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

_A few months later…_

Germany followed behind Italy as they walked down the street through the city. The sun was shining and the skies were clear, but the last bits of the winter cold still hung in the air. Germany shifted the bags he was holding from one hand to the other as the breeze blew across his face. Italy stopped at a vegetable vendor and picked out some tomatoes as Germany patiently waited behind him.

Italy had moved in with Germany shortly after the start of the New Year, much to the dismay of his older brother. However, after Italy assured him that he would continue to monitor the country's recovery from afar and visit often, he finally gave in (after threatening to kill Germany if anything happened to his little brother at least ten times, of course). Germany made sure that Italy kept to his duties, and after several weeks of continuous work, they were finally making some progress restoring their economies. But the work had started taking its toll on both of them, and Italy finally convinced Germany to take a weekend off, partly because they had run out of groceries and needed to go into town anyway.

Germany looked around him as he waited for Italy. This part of the city had taken substantial damage during the Battle of Berlin and although significant progress had been made, there was still more work to be done. Germany noticed a construction crew down the street getting back to work after their lunch break when Italy walked up next to him, a bag of fresh tomatoes in his hands.

"I think we got everything we need," Italy said as he took inventory of the things they had bought. "Wanna go get a late lunch? I'm starving!" Italy said as he rubbed his belly with his free hand.

"_Ja_, sure. There's a small deli just down the street there," Germany replied as he nodded his head in the direction of the restaurant.

"Do they have pasta?" Italy asked as they began to walk.

Germany chuckled and shook his head. "I think they have pasta salad. But we had linguini last night. You can't possibly still want more pasta," he said as he looked over at Italy.

"You can never have too much pasta!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and accidentally whacking Germany with the bags he was holding. "It's just so delicious and amazing!"

"_Ja, ja_, whatever you say. Be careful with those bags," Germany warned as Italy began swinging his arms and skipped the rest of the way to the deli.

Germany and Italy placed their orders at the counter and sat down at a small table on the patio outside. Germany had gotten a _wurst_ sandwich with peppers and onions and Italy had gotten pasta salad (of course) with some potato soup. The two sat in silence as they ate their lunches, listening to the sounds of the city as cars passed and people walked down the street. The construction crew Germany had noticed earlier was clearing the last bits of rubble from the broken wall of what looked like an old church across the street. As he looked, pain shot through Germany's temple and his vision clouded. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the church, but the construction crew was gone. Instead he saw the outline of a crouched soldier taking cover behind the broken down wall, shouting something in German…

"…okay, Germany?"

Germany snapped back to the present as he shook his head and looked at Italy. His amber eyes were full of concern as he reached his hand across the table. Germany grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Italy asked again, his eyes quickly searching Germany's face for what was bothering him.

"_Ja_, I'm fine," Germany said, letting go of Italy's hand and rubbing his face. "Just tired. It's been a long morning."

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are," Italy said as he grabbed up his trash. The two cleaned off the table and walked along the sidewalk. When they were across from the church, Germany slowed as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. The place felt so familiar, but he couldn't think of why that was. He crossed the street and walked up to the broken wall, the sounds of the construction crew working on the other side of the building getting louder as he neared. Suddenly his vision began to cloud and the world grew darker around him. The sounds around him began to dull and he could hear yelling from far away. His breath began to pick up as he noticed the edge of the figure he saw before squatting behind the wall, unable to make him out clearly. He walked towards the wall as if in a daze, a twinge of fear creeping up his spine as he went to see who the figure was.

"Germany, what are you doing?" Italy called from across the street, finally noticing that Germany was no longer behind him.

Germany quickly turned his head towards Italy as he snapped out of his trance. He blinked a few times as he tried to calm his nerves, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before. As he opened his mouth to call back to Italy, one of the construction workers started up a jackhammer, the loud _BTT BTT BTT_ sounds echoing off the walls of the church like bullets.

Germany's vision went white, and suddenly he was back in the war crouched behind the church wall.

_"We're surrounded! There's too many of them!"_

_Germany could barely hear his radio above the gunshots and the bombs going off all around him. He put the receiver against his mouth and pushed the button to reply, wincing as bits of rubble flew up into his face._

_"Pull back, soldier! Retreat to the center of the city! We need to regroup!" Germany shouted as he quickly glanced over the wall to see if any enemy soldiers were approaching._

_"We can't get out! There's too damn many of them! We need back up!"_

_"State your location; I'm coming to get you!" Germany replied as he shifted, already planning the best way to reach them._

_"_Scheiße_! They've broken through our barricade! We're trapped! _MeinGott_ I don't want to die somebody hel-"_

_The radio went dead. Pain shot through Germany's chest as pieces of his heart died, one for each soldier that was killed. He sat frozen against the wall, the radio still in front of his face. A bomb went off in the building next to him, knocking him over onto the pavement. He crawled back to cover and pulled the radio back up to his face._

_"Prussia, pull back all of the troops. We need to regroup. Do you copy?"_

_"Fuck West, the Soviets are coming in hard. We can't move our positions. Ah shit, here they come!"_

_Germany could hear gunfire and Prussia screaming in German on the other end of the radio before it cut out. He flinched as debris rained down around him, frantically shouting into the radio._

_"Prussia! Prussia, what's your status?!" Nothing. "Prussia, do you copy? Prussia! Gilbert!" Germany's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for any sound to come over the radio, trying to will Prussia's voice to come through. But the radio stayed silent in his hand. A searing pain tore through his chest and caused him to drop the radio as he clutched at his shirt. He struggled to breathe and his eyes watered as he fought to stay conscious. Something had happened to Prussia; something bad. Germany gritted his teeth and snatched up the radio, hoping against hope that his brother was still there, that he was still alive._

_"Verdammt, Gilbert say something! GILBERT!" he shouted, panic evident in his voice. But once again, he was met with silence. His arm slowly lowered to his side as he pressed his back against the wall. They were gone; all gone. His troops, his countrymen, his brother; gone. There was no one left. He felt his body go numb as the weight of everything that was happening came crashing down all around him. They were done. They had lost. And it had cost them everything they had._

_As Germany dropped his gun to the side, he felt completely empty and utterly alone._

When the sounds from the jackhammer stopped, Germany's hands lost their grip on the bags as his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Italy immediately sprinted across the street, dodging traffic as he rushed to Germany and knelt in front of him. He grabbed onto Germany's shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"Germany, look at me. Germany," he said as he gently lifted Germany's head with one hand. Germany's eyes stared through Italy, unseeing, as he was stuck reliving the past. His breathing was ragged and choppy and his body shook with each breath. Italy pulled him into his chest and kissed him repeatedly on the head, stroking his hair as he held Germany firmly against his body. He began to sing softly into his ear, kissing his cheek between each line.

_Che bella cosa è na jurnata 'e sole, (What a beautiful thing is a sunny day)_

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! (The air is serene after a storm)_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca para già na festa... (The air is so fresh that it already feels like a celebration)_

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. (What a beautiful thing is a sunny day)_

Germany's breathing began to even out as the calm voice soothed him. His eyes began to refocus as Italy continued to draw him out of his flashback.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne', (But another sun that's brighter still)_

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te! (It's my own sun that's upon your face)_

_'o sole, 'o sole mio, sta nfronte a te, (The sun, my own sun, it's upon your face)_

_sta nfronte a te! (It's upon your face)_

Italy felt Germany's arms slowly wrap around him and his head bury into the crook of his neck. People were staring, but Italy didn't care. Germany needed him, and that was all that mattered. He slowly rubbed his back as Germany continued to shake.

"They were gone. They were all gone," Germany said, tightening his grip around Italy. "The soldiers, my people, Gilbert…Gilbert…" Germany's back hitched as he sobbed into Italy's neck, his chest aching as he replayed his brother's last words over and over in his head. He hardly ever cried like this, especially with other people around. But this wasn't just any other person. This was Italy, and Germany felt that maybe, just this once, he could let it all out.

"I was so alone," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Italy held onto Germany tightly, gently rocking him as he shushed him and kissed his hair. When his crying had subsided, Italy slowly pushed Germany to arm's length, holding onto his shoulders.

"Germany, look at me," Italy said sternly. But Germany just looked at the ground with his head down, his hands in his lap.

"Ludwig."

Germany finally looked up, his blue eyes meeting amber ones. Italy placed his hands on either side of Germany's face and pulled their foreheads together.

"I'm right here," Italy said, stroking Germany's cheek. "And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here, for better or for worse."

Germany leaned his head into Italy's hand and closed his eyes, more tears forming as he placed his shaky hand on top of Italy's. The despair and loneliness he felt begin to melt away as Italy pulled him into another embrace. He silently cried into Italy's shoulder as he realizes, for the first time, he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

"I love you, Feliciano," Germany whispered as he pulls back and kisses Italy.

"I love you too, Ludwig," Italy responded as they separate. "Now, let's go home."

The two stood up and gathered their things. Italy placed his arm around Germany's waist as they headed towards their home. Although their futures are uncertain and there are still many things that need fixing, Germany doesn't feel overwhelmed anymore. As long as he has Italy with him, he feels like he can get through any hardship. He no longer has to face the world alone. Germany looked down at Italy and smiled, feeling truly happy knowing that he is, and always will be, loved.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed the story! Remember to tune in for the epilogue! I promise to post it in a much more timely manner than I did this chapter.**

**Foreign Word Definitions: ****_ja_**** – yes, ****_wurst_**** – German sausage, ****_Scheiße_**** – shit, ****_mein_****_Gott_**** – my God, ****_verdammt_**** – damn it**


	13. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So this is it! The last update! Thank you all so very much for reading! A special thanks to all of you who reviewed; I truly appreciated all of the comments and loved hearing from all of you! I plan on writing more, so once I post some new material please check it out! Thank you all again, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

_A few years later…_

"Italy, where are we going?"

Germany looked at the unfamiliar surroundings as they walked in the mid-day sun. He hadn't been over on this side of Berlin since the end of the war when Russia claimed this part of Germany. The small Italian was leading him by the hand as they walked through the crowded streets, almost as if he had been here before and knew where he was going. Germany carefully maneuvered himself around on the sidewalk and tried to avoid running into people as they swarmed around him in the bustling afternoon traffic.

"It's a surprise, Germany!" Italy said as he pressed onward, his small frame nimbly weaving between people as they strode past him.

"Well, are we at least close?" Germany asked with mild irritation as two people bumped into his side, his larger profile unable to squeeze through the same openings as Italy.

"It's just at the end of this block," Italy said, glancing back at Germany with a smile. Italy was practically dragging Germany, pulling on his hand to try and get him to move faster through the crowd.

Even with their quick pace, Germany had not failed to notice how different everything looked from a few years ago. It seemed like only yesterday the buildings were in shambles and people were scrounging around for any food or shelter they could find. Now, the infrastructure was repaired, businesses were up and running, and people were hurrying about running errands and visiting shops. Things were almost back to the way they were before the war. Germany was amazed at how quickly his country had rebounded, and how the economy continued to grow and thrive even with the reductions in industrial production.

Italy finally stopped in front of a small diner and began looking around. Germany let go of his hand and straightened out his shirt, the spring breeze feeling cool against his face. He looked over as Italy continued to scan the crowd, obviously looking for a specific person.

"Now will you tell me what we're doing here?" Germany asked curtly. He had been in the middle of finishing up some financial reports at his office that morning when Italy had come bursting through the door. He said they needed to go into the city right away, refusing to tell Germany why but insisting that it was "really super-duper important". Germany had initially refused, but Italy was so persistent and stubborn that he realized Italy wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was beginning to regret giving in as he watched Italy looking around, appearing to not have heard Germany's question.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Italy mumbled as he rose up on his tip-toes to try and see above the heads of all the people passing by.

Germany let out an exasperated sigh. "Italy, I don't know what you had planned, but I really need to get back to wo-"

"Hey there you guys are! Took you long enough," a strangely familiar voice called out from behind them.

As Germany turned around and saw the person who hailed them, the world around him seemed to stop. Germany's eyes widened as he stared with his mouth slightly agape, unable to believe what he was seeing. All the noises around him became muted as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He stood motionless, his breath stuck in his throat, as he stared dumbfounded at the approaching figure. There was no way that this could be happening. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. This couldn't really be…

"Yo, West, long time no see," Prussia said as he stopped in front of Germany, grinning from ear to ear.

Germany stood frozen, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone speak. He felt like his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. He was afraid to blink, lest Prussia disappear from his vision.

_'This must be a dream,'_ Germany thought, as his blue eyes stared disbelievingly into deep reds.

Italy broke the silence as he rushed forward, squealing "_PRUSSIAAAAAAAAAA_" and giving him his standard greeting hug. Prussia laughed as he grabbed Italy, lifting him off his feet as he returned the hug.

"_Kesese_, I thought I heard a whiny midget nearby!" Prussia said as he set Italy down. "Did you find the place ok?" he asked, gesturing towards the diner behind him.

"It wasn't too hard. I made sure to come stake it out beforehand so I wouldn't get lost," Italy said smiling and turning to Germany. "See, Germany! I _did_ learn something from our training!"

Prussia laughed as he ruffled Italy's hair. "Man, West, your boyfriend is fucking adorable," he said, causing Italy to blush. Germany just continued to stare, his mouth moving but no words coming out. "Aw, come on West, I totally thought that would at least get _some_ sort of reaction out of you! You're being so un-awesome right now!" Prussia joked as he playfully punched Germany in the shoulder.

Germany grabbed Prussia's wrist as he punched him and pulled the other man into him, wrapping his arms around Prussia's torso. Prussia looked startled for a moment at the sudden action, but smiled as he reached his arms around and gently patted Germany's back. The two stayed like that for several moments, unspoken thoughts and emotions being shared with each other in a way that only the two brothers could understand.

"_I'm so sorry, Gilbert_," Germany whispered to his brother in German as he squeezed him tighter. "_I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry for everything._"

Prussia grabbed onto Germany's shoulders as they released the hug, smiling as he looked at his little brother. "_It was war. Everyone did what they had to do_," Prussia replied, placing one hand on Germany's cheek. "_There's nothing you could have done. None of this was your fault, so stop blaming yourself."_

Germany smiled as he reached up and placed his hand on top of Prussia's, feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His blue eyes conveyed a silent _thank you_ as he looked into his brother's reds, full of forgiveness and understanding. Prussia gave Germany's hand one last squeeze before releasing it and turning to address both him and Italy, who had been standing quietly off to the side during the brothers' reunion.

"So who's hungry? I'm starving!" Prussia announced, rubbing his stomach. "They better have some decent beer here. I need fuel to support all this awesome!" he declared as he marched towards the diner.

Germany stood back and smiled as he watched his brother start flirting with some girls sitting on the patio. He still couldn't believe that he was here, that it was really him. He felt like he was dreaming, like this was too good to be true. But it wasn't. This was real. His brother was right in front of him, happy and healthy.

Germany looked down as Italy slipped his hand into his, looking up at him with a soft smile. Germany pulled him into a hug as gratitude surged through him.

"Italy, how did you find him?" Germany asked as they separated.

"It took a bit of work," Italy said as he looked up at Germany. "I called Russia a few times, but he wouldn't tell me anything, except that he was still Prussia's boss. But one time Lithuania answered and he told me Prussia had moved back into the country, and that Poland had helped Prussia get set up in eastern Germany. From there I was able to get his address and visit him to make sure I had the right person."

Germany smiled down at Italy, feeling so grateful towards the small Italian. "You're amazing."

Italy smiled and shrugged. "It was nothing. I'm just glad to see you so happy and smiling."

Germany pulled Italy into a hug, squeezing him as tight as he could. "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled Italy into a deep kiss, love radiating throughout his body.

"Hey! Come on you two love birds!" Prussia shouted as he held the door to the diner open. "My awesome self isn't going to stand here forever!"

The two parted and began walking towards the door, their fingers laced together. Prussia threw his arm around Germany's shoulders, closing his eyes as his face lit up in a wide smile and he let out his usual _ksesesese _cackle.

Germany couldn't help but laugh as the trio walked forward. His heart soared in his chest, feeling completely and utterly happy. He walked into the diner with his head held high and the two most important people in the world to him by his side as the door closed behind them.

_FIN _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**And that's all folks! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
